


And They Were Soulmates

by besthokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But then I made him the way that he is, F/M, I orginally made this because Hashirama never gets any love, M/M, Multi, Oops, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perhaps a slowburn?, Soulmates, slowburn, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besthokage/pseuds/besthokage
Summary: What`s the point of a soulmate if he`s married to someone else?(Please vote if you have the time.)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/OC, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/OC, Uchiha Madara/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	And They Were Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long I`m getting queasy at the thought. PLEASE give me constructive feedback in the comments and show some love with the kudos button it really helps <3

I really don't know how to use this website, crap. If you recognize my username you're an OG. If not that`s cool too, you'll become one!

_When you met your soulmate, your world abrupts in bold and beautiful colors. However, when soulmates are split up into 3, when you find 2/3 the world of black and white becomes muted colors until you find your third and final member. (But of course, Mada and Hashi didn’t know there was a third person.)_

This is just a draft with no chapters finalized, however, I would like to hear your thoughts. Is this something you'd be interested in?

Please let me know in the comments! And if you could be so kind, kudos <3

(ps, the summary ties in with the prompt, I promise)

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments! Again it`s just a prompt but I`ll definitely delve deeper if you guys like it.


End file.
